


“I’m not asking you to lie....." Part 2

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Makes more sense if you read it after part 1 but stands alone if you're just looking for a bit of smut...





	“I’m not asking you to lie....." Part 2

“I’m not asking you to lie…” Part 2  
The FBI were professional and courteous. He had met one of them before so that made it easier. They talked about cases he’d worked on, courses he’d taught, he showed them his workshop and test area. All very straight forward, which was helpful as his mind was really elsewhere. The one he hadn’t met before kept looking at him quizzically, as if she was trying to work him out. He showed them out and went back into the workshop to lock everything up. Leaning back against the counter, he scanned to room to make sure everything was secure and felt something in his back pocket. He frowned and reached round and felt silky fabric hanging out of his pocket. He pulled it out. “What the…”. He cast his mind back to the kitchen, that last quick kiss….. Damn it! No wonder the FBI woman looked at him strangely – what sort of man wanders around with women’s panties hanging out of his back pocket? What hadn’t they said anything? Or maybe it was better they didn’t – at least now he only felt embarrassed after the fact. As stroked the material it occurred to him - If they were in his pocket, then all this time she had been up at the house without….. God, she drove him crazy. His annoyance quickly turned to lust. What should he do? Take a direct approach? Play it cool? He decided he would play it by ear – check out the house, see what she was up to.  
In his office, she heard the car drive away when she was on the phone to Alicia and smiled to herself.  
“No, we don’t need to worry about that right now, focus on the neighbour, she’s wavering – tell Jason to concentrate on her. Something is off there…….Ask him to check again……Colin Sweeney? Dear God – what does he want this time?.....You’re kidding!” She heard the kitchen door open and close and heard his footsteps in the hall.   
He could hear her on the phone as he approached. He leant in the doorway and took in the view. She was leaning back in his chair, facing the window. Her ankles crossed, feet resting on the end of the desk, beautifully pedicured toes flexing as she spoke. “No, don’t listen to Howard – pass that one to Cary, it’s more his area.” He cleared his throat and she turned the chair and smiled, bare feet dropping to the floor. She smiled at him and held his gaze, carrying on her conversation. He smiled and walked towards her, his decision made. He knelt in front of her and bent forward to kiss her mid conversation and she put her hand against his chest to stop him. He paused and reached behind and under the seat, pulling the leaver that tilted the chair back. She gave him her “what the fuck?!” expression as she tipped backwards. In one swift move he pushed her skirt up over her hips and pulled her down the chair towards him. She looked down and tried to fend him off while holding the conversation with Alicia. He caught her defending hand and held it to her side with one hand and slipped his other hand between her legs. God, she felt so good. He watched the look of mild panic as he stroked her and she tried to end the conversation with Alicia, he gripped her wrist tighter as she squirmed. He smiled, licked his lips and bent his head between her legs. Slipping his fingers inside her, he started to lap gently at her clitoris. She tried to cover a groan with a cough and an apology to Alicia that her call waiting was beeping.  
“You bastard” she laughed as she hung up the phone, hitting his shoulder with the phone still in her hand. He chuckled against her and sucked her gently “That really does feel so good” she breathed, pushing against his mouth. She was close, he could tell by her movements, her breathing. Just a few more strokes, a few more licks. He stopped abruptly, stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. She heard him walk down the hall and the door slam behind him. She sat up, stunned. “What the fuck?!” Her phone beeped and she looked at the text.  
“If you want it, come and get it. And I still have your panties.” She smiled – well played, McVeigh. She did want it, and badly. But did she want it in a cold barn? Right now, she realised, she didn’t really care. Game on, she thought, slipping on her shoes and reaching for her coat. She paused at the kitchen door, spotting the bottle of wine and two glasses on the counter she’d got out earlier. She picked them up and walked out into the cold.  
The workshop was only slightly less cold than outside - you couldn’t really call it warmer. He was stood leaning against the work bench in the middle of the room.  
“Wow, that didn’t take long. Want these back?” He held up her panties.  
She leant against the door and watched him for a few seconds. “Not yet.”  
“What’ve you got there?”  
“A peace offering. How did it go with the FBI?” She set the glasses on the table and opened the bottle, pouring each of them a glass. She passed one to him and leant on the counter next to him, not quite touching, glass in hand.   
“Well, I think. They said they’d be in touch about dates. Of course, after they left I noticed your panties hanging off my ass so I’m not sure what they’d have made of that.” He watched her over his wine glass.  
“I could call them and explain…..” He spluttered through his wine in shock and she laughed. “Or you could?”  
“No, no, I’m not explaining your underwear to the FBI and neither are you.” He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Now, where were we?” He leant forward and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips, the wine. She broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck.  
“Technically, we weren’t here.” She gestured to the room with her wine glass. “I like that office chair, by the way. Didn’t know it did that tilt thing. Very handy.”  
“Really? We’ve done it in my office before…..oh, on the desk though, when you broke the mouse…..” He smiled at the memory.  
“I think it died of shock when, I kicked it off the desk. Anyway” She set down her glass, and his and pressed herself against him “I don’t suppose I can tempt you back to the house? Try out that chair?”  
“Nope.” He unfastened the belt of her coat and slipped his hands around to cup her ass.  
“OK then” She stepped in closer, her feet either side of his, and kissed him again. His hands drifted down the back of her thighs to the hem of her skirt and eased it gently up over her hips. He slipped his hand between her legs again and stroked her, feeling her shiver at his cold hands. She unzipped his jeans and did likewise and he moaned into her mouth. They took their time, kissing, stroking, feeling the pleasure building. He felt a change in her breathing, faster, shallower, and he knew that she was close. He manoeuvred her around so that she was resting against the worktop, then lifted her up so she was balanced on the edge.  
“Fuck, that’s cold!” she said as her ass hit the metal worktop.  
“Sorry” he laughed “I need the angle” he smiled as he pushed up and into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, leaning back to allow him in deeper. They were both so, so close. He slipped his hand between her legs again, stroking her clitoris once, twice…..she came on the third stroke, a breath of surprise and she froze for a second as her orgasm washed over her and he followed, pumping hard.  
They held onto each other, breathing hard.  
“God, we’re good at this!” He laughed, trying to catch his breath. She smiled and kissed his cheek   
“We really are very good at this. And I still want to try that chair with the tilt thing.”  
“You’re on.”


End file.
